


Canned Down

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 4 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat bets Dave that he can go a whole week without flying off the handle at anyone. It goes about as well as expected. For HSWC Bonus Round 4. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user stereosymbiosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canned Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stereosymbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosymbiosis/gifts).



Karkat can feel this asshole’s gaze on him through those ridiculously shaded sunglasses. Why does he even wear those things indoors? Why did Sollux and Equius wear shades indoors? According to him, he thinks it has to do with being an insufferable douche bag who obviously doesn’t understand the fact that Karkat can go a week without throwing some kind of tantrum.

He doesn’t even throw tantrums to begin with. All right, if he really thinks about it, he could probably name a couple times where he may have overreacted. Fine, he acknowledges that perhaps he is a bit too ornery about every small fucking detail most of the time. In his defense, at this point of the game – or lack thereof – everything is important. Sometimes, dicking around is more harmful than it seems. Karkat’s apathy concerning the frogs was lethal to their session, and as a leader, he’ll be damned if he lets that happen again.

Agreeing to stay relatively calm for a week is much more difficult than he anticipated. There is already a stack of moments in the recent past where he almost lost it right in front of Dave’s watching eyes. For example, he clearly remembers Dave successfully tripping him in the common room of the meteor, drawing human bulges all over one of his favorite romance novels, and getting everyone aboard to only speak in gibberish for a full hour.

“Are you feeling it, Karkat?”

Karkat doesn’t do as much as glance at Dave when he speaks. If Karkat answers, he feels like he is going to scream. In front of him is an extended version of the Mayor’s can town. This time, it isn’t much of a town as it is a wall of cans. A wall of cans blocking the way to the ablutions block set up. Without a word more, he marches up to the wall of cans that seems to tower over the two of them, and he silently removes one can to have all of them crumble down on top of him. He shields the top of his head with his arms despite the inevitable pain that makes him fall over.

When the cans finally cease rolling, Dave moves over to peer down at Karkat.

“Can town? Nah, more like canned down, am I right?”

Karkat clenches his teeth, and it’s only seconds before he starts yelling.

“How about you fucking CAN it? Excuse me for trying to be a better fucking troll and actually not scream and yell and whine about how much I hate-“  
At the corner of Dave’s mouth, there is a very faint smile.


End file.
